idwsonicfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Hover
Green Hover is a Green Wisp and friend of Whisper the Wolf. History Before the War At some point before the war to take back the planet, Sonic the Hedgehog freed the Wisps and their planet from Eggman's control and saved the kind creatures. As a result, Green Hover knew of Sonic and his heroic deeds.https://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Colors (StH: #3) At some point, presumably after the Wisps were saved and some settled on Sonic's world, Green Hover met and partnered up with Whisper the Wolf along with Blue Block, Cyan Laser, Orange Rocket, and Pink Spike. Green Hover along with the other Wisps lent their powers to Whisper by entering her unique Variable Wispon and giving it different abilities. Green Hover in particular would grant it a power similar to an umbrella that would allow her to fly in the air. (StH: #8) The War and Aftermath During the War, Green Hover and the other Wisps at Whisper's side continued to aid her, and together they made a big difference on the battlefield in the Resistance's favor. (StH: #8) After the War, Whisper tried breaking into one of Eggman's bases with Green Hover and the other Wisps by her side. When she encountered Sonic the Hedgehog and Silver the Hedgehog, despite her running away at first, Green Hover and the other Wisps recognized who Sonic was, since he saved their species and planet from Eggman in the past. They all winded up teaming up and becoming friends. When Whisper was pinned down during a battle with E-107 Theta and multiple Spinas, Green Hover and the other Wisps tried to protect her by hovering in front of her, but Silver winded up saving them. (StH: #8) Green Hover was present in Whisper's Variable Wispon when she joined the Resistance on a mission to Angel Island in order to liberate it from Neo Metal Sonic, who was leading the Eggman Empire, by force. (StH: #9, #10, #11) Appearance Like the typical Green Wisp, Green Hover resembles a spaceship. It has a round body with a small fin on top of its head and one blue eye in the middle of its head. Unlike most other regular Wisps, which have three tentacles, Green Hover, like typical Green Wisps, has three sphere-like structures stemming from the bottom of its body. Personality Being a Wisp, Green Hover is peaceful, helpful, and friendly of nature, and it enjoys spending its time with others. Assuming that Green Hover is like the other Wisps, it is not much for fighting, but it is still a brave and good-hearted soul who does not approve of amoral behavior. It will try to protect its friends. Abilities Green Hover is able to levitate in midair at will, which serves as its main method of transportation. Green Hover is able to generate and store its own unique variant of a powerful energy inside its own body. It can as well pass on a fraction of this energy by phasing into the recipient. When phasing into Whisper's Variable Wispon, the weapon changes into Hover Mode. In this mode, the Variable Wispon glows green and forms an energy-based hemisphere that sprouts from its gun barrel. In this mode, the Variable Wispon resembles an umbrella and is capable of carrying its wielder through midair. Background Information *Green Hover's name was first revealed on the IDW Sonic Comic Squad group on Facebook. References Category:Wisps Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Alien Races